CARTOON ZOMBIES 3 Dawn Of The SmorgashBoard
by cammyman32
Summary: FEATUREING DANNY.when a new elmore jr. high worker crag relases a zombiefing gas that turns him into the undead chaos starts from elmore to other cartoon villages,towns,and CITES THERE WILL be refenCes to some other zombie films like THE RETUN OF THE LIVING DEAD AND DEAD HEIST. WARNING RATETD T FOR ZOMBIE REALTED VILONCE.
1. Chapter 1 SOUTH PARK DISATER PART 1

**CARTOON ZOMBIES**

_**A PROTUCION MOVING PICTURE**_

_**BY CAMmyman32**_

Kyle and Ike were at home playing The video games while Shelia was making dinner while Gerald was sleeping on the couch.

******At Stark's Lake**

The Marsh's,Cartman's,And MCroick's were having a Big party at Stark's Had fun until they all heard Some Peploe screaming.

"What was that?" Asked Shelly. "I don't know." Said Randy. "I'll go check on IT." Said Mr Mcroick And He headed towards the forest, leaving everybody else frightened. Before he took another step, The Zombiefid Crag walked right in front of him.

"Um hey there mister. You wouldn't have happen to know what that screaming was would you." Mr MCroick asked. He then noticed there was blood all over his face and that he was Devouring Flesh. "Uh are you alright?" He asked. The zombiefid Crag tackled him down harshly causing Mr MCroick to scream in Horror And Terror. The zombified Reginald,Roseanna,Wendy,And Dipper appeared and got down along with the Zombiefid MCroick screamed in horror and Pain And ScaredNess AND agony as the zombies began to tear open his entire abdomen,Bladder,StoMach, and thorax. "OH MY GOD" SCREAMED MRS MCROICK Mr MCroick stopped screaming and Passed Out after the zombies ripped out a bunch of his organs In His Chest And Hips and proceeded to consume them.

The zombies noticed the other familys watching in horror. The ZombieFided Crag let loose a horrible screech and they all went after them. The familys screamed in horror and ran into the forest. "What Are Those Peploe" CartMan Said "I Dont Know But This Is F!?King Scary" Stan Said And Cursed "You Guys Look There" Kenny said They all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Jimbo And Ned dead on the ground with half of Their faces mauled off. They began backing zombified Reginald appeared and bit Eric's Mom on the Shoulder, tearing off a chunk of flesh.

The rest of the familys saw this and tried to get away but the zombiefid Crag,Roseanna,WEndy,And Dipper came back and attacked them all.

* * *

******The Next Day**

Gerlad gasped when he woke up. He saw Shealia, Kyle, and Ike all At The Tabel

"How long was I asleep?" Gerald questioned himself putting his hand on his head.

"Hey you're finally up sleepy head. What happened to you last night, did you drink an entire bottle of nightquil?" Shelia asked about Gerald sleeping all day. "How long was I out Honey?" GerAld asked. "I don't know about 45 whole Minutes." SHE answered Gerald's question. Kyle Contuined To Have a bowl of cereal. He saw Wendy and Gergory Outside the House Then Shelia Letted Them In.

"Wow that was fun Gregory!" Wendy said "Of Course" Gergory said. He saw Kyle and glared at him. Kyle glared back at him and continued to eat is breakfast. "Anyway it was nice seeing you though." Wendy gave Gregory a kiss then he left the House. Wendy spotted The Brosiki's eating cereal.

"Hey There" Wendy greeted Them who smiled back at her. "Hello Wendy." Shelia responded "Oh okay. So anyway after School Time is over, me and the gang are gonna go into town and go to the mall. Maybe you, Ike, and Your cool friends should come along." Wendy Said And Asked Kyle and Ike

"That's really nice of you Wendy. Of course we'll go." Kyle Said

"Super Sweet." Wendy Said And then Went Out The Door. Kyle became happy and less Bored.

******Back At Stark's Lake**

The Marsh's,CartMan's And Mcroick's Family Along With Jimbo And Ned had re-animated. They walked in the Town Of South Park to search for living flesh.

* * *

******A few hours later**

Wendy, Kyle, and Ike were sitting on the Path of the Brosiki's House until Red,Clyde,Craig,Bele,GreGory,And Token Arived

"Wendy!" GreGory called out as the rest of her friends Met Up."Hey guys. This Is Kyle's BROTher IKE. I thought it might've been a good idea for Him to come along with us to the mall." Wendy said as Ike waved to them. Everybody looked at each other. "Meh." Cylde said, meaning that he'll let Him come. Ike And Kyle cheered and Walked Along With Them.

They Walked into town and Arived in front of the mall. They entered the mall. "Oh look, its Ikley Ike and Kyleuotioptey Kyle!" A familiar voice said. Kyle And Ike turned their attentions to The 6th Graders Walking TWOards Them

"What do you want !?" Kyle asked crossing his arms. "Oh WE just decided to go to the mall and watch Kids Of South Park to a bunch of loser things." The 6th Grade LEader said while His friends laughed. "Look we don't have time for you." Kyle Said then walked away back to Their Freinds. "You think you're better than us, don't you?!" The 6th Grader LEader shouted.

**SOMEWHERE IN A SNOWY AREA OUTSIDE**

Mr Garrison was walking around A Pavent In A Snowy area humming a song to himself. "this town is Great." He said to himself THE zombified McRoick father came out of the forest and saw Mr Garrison. "Why howdy Mr McRoick, Beautiful Day ISNT It!?" He asked, unaware that he was a zombie And The So Called Beautfiul Day Was Turning InTo An APOCALPSE DAY. He walked up to the Teacher and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Oh you got a bit of strength there Mr MCROick." The Teacher said still smiling. Mr Garrison started to scream after the zombiefided MR Mcroick began to bite his shoulder. The rest of the zombies exited the Pond, which included the three zombified familys, the zombified Elmore Citzens,The Zombiefid Los Angles Citzens,The Zombiefid Peach Creek TownsPepople,and the zombified Gravity Falls TownsPepole, and headed towards Downtown SouthPark.

_**IM BBBBAAAACCCK SOUTH PARK BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIWERS**_


	2. Chapter 2 SOUTH PARK DISATER PART 2

**__****CAMMYman32**

**__****PRESENTS**

**__****CARToon ZOMBies**

**Back at the mall**

Everybody Was Walking Towards The Smothie And Ike Got BlueBerry,Wendy And GreGory Got Purple And Green Grape,Bebe Got StrawBerry,Red Got Orange,Token Got Black And White Choclate,Craig Got Banna, AND Cylde Got PineApple,"Hey Guys Look At This" Token Said The friends Then Saw The News On The TV And SomeOne Was Reporting About City Wok "AND WE HAVE GOOD NEWS The City Wok Restaurant Has Over 45 Customors A Day And Were-" Said The Reporter But His SenTence WAS CUT OFF BY A GunShot And ScreaMeding And The Camera Turned It's And The Reporter's Atteion To A Cop Being Bit By The Zombiefided Crag And A Women Running Away Screameding "JEUS CHRIST" SAID THE REPORTER

"What was the f!?k was that thing" Cylde Asked "I Dont Know EveryBoady" a woman said more and more pepole were chatting on what was happening on the TV

Then all of a sudden, the glass doors were shattered by The horde of 6th Graders's riding on Their motorcycles,"Ok boys! This is our sanctuary! First let's raid the "Sweet Factory" and then let's evict the other guys and feed them to the dogs!" The 6th Grader Leader Said the Secrituy Gruads Came out "DAMM IT THERE HERE AGAIN FELLAS" One OF Them Said

"OK EVERYONE GET TO PLAN D, WENDY, RED, AND BEBE, FIGHT OF THE GURADS GURADING THE BIKE SHOP! TOKEN, GREGORY,CLYDE, CRAIG, GET THE OTHER SURVIVORS TO THE SECOND FLOOR FOOD COURT,AND IKE COME WITH ME!" KYLE SHOUTED FROM LUNGS...

By the time the brosiki's Boys evacuated,They Saw The Bikers eating alot of candy and fooling around. But then the zombies arrived, lead by The Zombiefid Crag And His Deputy The Zombiefid Gumball. The 6th Graders then decide to have a lot of fun, The 6th Grader With The Stfipey Orange And Black T-Shirt was fooling with a blood pressure machine while A Couple Of Them is on the second level of the mall, spitting on the zombies below just for fun. Then A Bunch OF Bikers threw pies at the zombiefid Nicole,Mrs Willson,Mrs Fiztgreald(Who Had Her Antlers Cracked And Her Mouth And Limbs Ripped),And Mrs Pepironia (Who Had Her Entire Left Arm Mauled And Her Eyes Bloodshoted)'s faces and laugh out loud. The 6TH GRADE LEADER then stuffed bubblegum into The ZombieFied Ed and The ZombieFied Double D's mouths. But then The Zombiefided Marie gets angered and slices off his neck skin with A Rasor Sharp Knife She Found In The Food Court and she and The ZombieFied Eddy,The Zombiefid Larry and The Zombiefid Karen just manage to devour him. Meanwhile The Zombieefid Pines Twins then approach The 6th Grader With The Stfipey Orange And Black T-Shirt and devour him as he was unable to get out of the blood pressure machine. The Rest Of The 6thh Graders Who Where Throwing Pies And Spiting High then pies The Zombiefid Masami And The Zombefid Penny in the face and but then they were attacked from behind by zombie covered in black tar named "The Tarman" who just shouts, "LIVE BRAINS!" And The Zombiefid Dipper,Wendy,Soos,And Crag joins The Tarman in the feast "Umm... didn't I see you in a horror movie Taarry Man Dude?" Soos Said Tarman just Keeps shouting, "BRAINS!" "Umm I'll take that as a yes." Soos Said As Wendy And Dipper Were Ripping Into the Guts Of One Of The 6TH Graders They then Accidentlly Do That Thing (Like With The Spaghett On A Date When The Man And Women Suck The Same piece Of Spagghet To Make A Kiss) But Didint Mind And Were About To Kiss But Crag Then Hit Them With Frying Pans "OOWW" They Shouted In Pain "Not Tonight B!?ches" He Said The zombies manage to devour every last one of the 6th Grades Bikers.

Wendy,Bebe,And Red heard a noise outside the bike shop. They look out the window and saw The Zombiefid Richard,Mr Fiztgreald,Mr Willson,Mr Peporania (Who Had Both Of His Legs Bitten Off And His Entire Face Mauled Apart Badly And Rabitly),Thompson (Who Had His eyes Blood Shotted And Most Of His Insides Ripped Out And Ripped Open),Tambry (Who Had Her Left Arm Ripped Open,A Chunk Of Her Face Ripped Off,Many Parts Of Her Chest Ripped,And A Broken Neck),Nicole,Mrs Fiztgreald,Mrs Willson,And Mrs Pepironia All Bothly Devouring the security gurads they battled and smashing the lights and bikes they were going to use to escape."There's Ten of them. Check the other windows to see if there's more." Wendy Said Bebe and Red looked out the other windows and saw the zombiefid Ed,Edd,Eddy,Kankers,And Nazz coming."There's more coming Girls!" Red Said

**MeanWhille At The Food Court**

The Boys Had Just Finished Rounding Up Alll The Remaining Customers And Gregory Saw What Was Happening At The Bike Shop"What are you going to do Young Boy?" The Woman Asked "I'm going to kill the Ten zombies before more zombies come." Gregory RepliedThen he walk towards the front door,The zombified Mr Willson turned and walk towards Gregory. Gregory steady his weapeon and swiged it. He hit Mr Willson on the head and Mr Willlson fell,He Found The Doors And He open it and The fat re-animated Thompson was at the door. He backed up to get away from him and Saw That The Girls Were Devoured By The Rest Of The Zombies So Mr Willson And Thompson Gang Up On Gregory But Then Craig And Clyde Apaear With Chain-Saws And Use Them To Attack The Zombies SO THE TRIO CAND ESCAP TOGETHOER. Mean while outside The Mall, The Group was done Fighting The Thrillions Of The FleshDevouer Zombies."I wish I didn't see that... so now what?" Ike said Then the group sees The School Bus Witich Cotained The Brosiki Parents,Officer Barbradey,Mr Mackey And His Family,The Stoch Family,Princalpel Victora And Her Family,And The Goth Kids being driven by And Miss CrabTree tells them, "IT'S YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU, come with us if you want to live!" SO Kyle,Ike,Token,Craig,Clyde,And Gregory managed to fit in the back of The School Bus. So they drive away from the chaos. But then Gregory feels sick and says, "Miss CrabTree I don't feel so good, I think one of them bit me?" Then Miss CrabTree Replies By Shouting Her CatchPhrase "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" The group starts to worry and they Try To Escape "Sorry Miss CrabTree but I see you as... DELICIOUS!" He Said Then...Then he bites off MissCrabTree's neck and devoured the glass breaks and Gregory is revealed to be a zombie and he looks at he Brosiki Parents,Officer Barbradey,Mr Mackey And His Family,Princalpel Victora And Her Family,And The Goth Kids,Kyle,Ike,Token,Craig,AND Clyde and says, "Looks like I have "Meals on Wheels"! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then suddenly The School into City Wok, the sharp part of City Wok stabs through The Zombiefid Gregory's Chest, Pushing Him to The Right Wall. The group finds out they are in the wilderness and then Tuong Lu Kim Apperars from The Wreckage With His wife Wing Han Tsang "Forget about US, save yourselves... (Passes Out With Wife)..." Said Tuong Lu Kim AND Fainted With His Wife

The group find themselves in a forest and soon they walk to a nearby campground. Unaware to the group, the sign at the camp reads "South Park's Natural Camps" "Well since we're alone in the neck of the woods, we need a leader for this group and it should be me because I have Leadership training and I'm a MAC That stands For Mothers Agasnit Canada!" Shelia Shouted "Well I'm Supreme Leader of The Goth Kids!" Michael Shouted

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Hiding in a cabin,Gearald Brosiki And Officer Barbrady was boarding The Windows With Wooden boards and nails thEY found in the kitchen, Using The Hammers while the Others Were to keep The Zombies Out. When They Were Done, decided to head upstairs to look for more stuff to board on the windows and doors."Hey, Were heading upstairs to get more stuff to board on." Gerald Brosiki Said "Okay, we will be here in case if more start to come." Shelia Brosiki Said  
"What the hell is that smell!" Ike Said "It's from Over There"They walk towards The Window AND SAW ZOMBIES CLIMBING UP THE HOUSE"What the hell... Dad and Officer BarBrady are in danger!" Kyle Brosiki Said

_**(WARNNG THERE ARE ALOT OF EXPLAINES OF THE ZOMBIES'S BOADYS HERE PEPOLE)**_

Then they hear a voice and it says, "Wrong... all of you are in danger!" and lights a candle, it turns out to be...THE ZOMBIEFIED STAN MARSH (Who Had A Ripped Out Kidneys And Rippped Opened Lungs as well) as The ZombieFied Randy (Who had A Big Bite On His Face AND Left Leg Ripped OFF And his Right Arm Ripped Off),Sharon (Who Had Her face Maulled And Her Chest Mauled),Shelly (Who Had her Jaw Broken And Her Entire Uniral System Ripped Open And ripped Out),Eric (Who had His Entire BOdy Ripped And His Legs Half Devoured), Laine (Who had her Right shoulder Bitten AND Her Eyes BloodShotted),Kenny (Who Had His Eyes BloodShotted And His neck ripped OpeneD), Kevin (Who Had His A Chunk OF HIS HEAD RIPPED AND BITTENED),Karen (Who Had Her Entire Neck Cracked Opened And Her Hips Cracked Opened),Eds,Wattersons Minus Gumbal Watterson,Teens,And Los Angles Pepole are in the same cabin as The South Park Survivors. The ZombieFied Nat Lee is seen eating a bento box labled "Tricia Takanawa".Then a door they never knew was moving. Shelia aimed the gun at the door While Clyde And Craig preparing to use their weapons. Then the door open and two people came out.

"Good work Our Zombies,You brought us food!" The Zombiefied GumbaLL Said "Just for that you guys can chow down on the good parts!" The ZombieFied Crag Said

"Well this sucks." Red Goth said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Brains…" The Zombiefid Red (Who had Her Eyes BloodShottED And Her Chest Ragged And Mauled) mindlessly mumbled.

"Tim-mah…" The ZombiefiED Timmy (Who Had Her Jaw Ripped Open And His Ears Bledding) Said Trumbling

"I-I-I am c-craving some b-b-brains!" The zombiefiED Jimmy Vlamer (Who Had His Eyes BloodShoted AND His Nose Torn) exclaimed.

"Me too..." The Zombiefid Pip Purrp (Who Had His Neck Torn And His Ears Bleeding Said while nodding Qiuckly.

"F!?k off, Posers." Kindergoth stated coldly.

The Zombiefid Jimmy Zombie, who couldn't resist the smell of human any longer, stabbed Kindergoth in the heart,He Then Began TO Devour Him.

"HOLY C!?P!" Evan ExclaiMed

"OH MY GOD!" Michel ExclaiMed

So the zombies then rush towards them but Gerald Bbrosiki And Officer Barbrady Come Down And drops some gumballs and the zombies trip on them as they run. The ZombieFied Darwin flies towards Clyde "Please let me devour you!" He Said then Clyde tears off Zombie Darwin's Right arm.

The Survivors try to ward off the other Zombies but then The ZombieFied Mystery Shack Workers Appear Before Them Scarily

Mabel Throws Zombiefid Cats At Mr Mackey in the head Making The Cats Devour Him,And then StanFord Chases The Goth Kids But Punches The Ground With His Strong Fists And They Trip over In A Crack So Badly That They Can't Get Up And Stanford DevourED Them,Soos Shoots Clyde,Craig,And Token With His Lazer then DevourED Them,And The Zombiefied Dipper and The Zombiefied Wendy Lift Into The Air And Shoot Officer Barbrady In the Legs Causing Them To Break In Half. Soon The Other Zombies Arrvie Then The Zombiefied Double D Then Sees The Dameges on The ZombieFied Mystery Shack Workers After They BattleED The Authorities "Hey Guys have you guys forgotten that we have the powers of the Grim Reaper so use them to regenerate our lost body parts!" The Zombiefied Double D Said

Darwin uses his power to make his Arm grow back,Danny uses her power to Put Him Into One piece Again, and Tobais uses his power to make his Put His Head Back On The survivors have no choice but to run away while the zombies aren't looking, find a yacht and Mr Stoch steals it and gets it sailing,Then The Main South Park Survivors sail to SpringFeild'S State to find the ONes they call "The Simpsons"

_**OOOOOHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD IM FINNALY DONE AFTER LOADS OF DISTRACTIONS AND ERRORS IT'S FINALLY DONE SO THE MAIN SOUTH PARK SURVIOURS ARE HEADING TO SPRINGFEILD'S STATE TO FIND THE SIMPSONS FAMILY GROUP SO LET'S GET EXCITED BUT FOR NOW PIECE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**_


	3. Chapter 3 TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OUTRAGE 1

One day Cody was taking a swim in the lake, as he started to get out Crag's Pale And Blueish Hand grabbed his foot and yanked him off the dock and back into the water. As he struggled Crag's BiteFul sharp pain flared up his leg, Cody's blood seeped into the water all around him.

As this was going on, Owen was sitting in the mess hall eating everybody else's food."Hey…. Where's…. Cody?" he asked between bites, everyone was looking for the scrawny boy but couldn't find him in the mess hall. Going outside they searched close by.

"Guys look at this!" Eziskel shouted, the others came over and looked at the blood trail leading from the dock to the Gopher cabin. Slowly approaching the door THE Campers stood back from the door and stared at it.

"What are you guys doing!" Chris shouted behind them, causing them to jump."We think Cody's hurt but we can't decide who to send, cause of the ominous blood trail" Tyler said, Chris rolled his eyes."I can't believe you guys are scared of blood" Chris said walking to the door and opening it. His back remained to the cabin.

"See nothing bad hap-!" he was interrupted as Cody lunged out and bit into Chris' shoulder, knocking him to the ground. The others stared on in shock."Cody, you're a cannibal?!" Owen exclaimed, he looked up and they say the Shinning blue Eyes Covering His Blueish and Pale face."Wrong Obese boy, what I am is hungry!" he shouted as he sprang forward into Trent, who grabbed him by the neck and held him back as the others stepped back."Guys help!" he shouted, looking around quickly he found them gone. A noise from Chris caught his attention as Chirs MClan stood up and grinned "Uh Oh" Trent Said."Hey Trent, your next challenge is To...FEED ME!" he shouted and dived for the prone teen, already occupied with Cody. Together they got past his defense and tore into his chest, blood,guts OrGans,Bones,Muscels,and Veins flew everywhere as they devoured him, Trent's screams were heard though out The camp.

The other campers, after abandoning Trent ran off Near The Oceon "I can't believe we left Trent to die!" Gwen sobbed Heather rolled her eyes as Leshawna patted Gwen on the back.Just then they all heard a giant moan out of nowhere. "The living heck of was that?!" Eva said as everybody was looking around them to see if anybody was near or around. "GUYS LOOK!" Duncan yelled. he pointed to The Oceon where The Zombiefid Soos come out of the Oceon. "TEENS!?" Soos Said then the whole Oceon had Zombies. coming out of the Male Campers and The FeMale Campers were in pure shock and horror. They were completely panicking and were forced to run back to The Mess Hall. The Zombies were coming out of the Oceon...They all screamed and repeatedly yelled out the word Teens then started exiting the Oceon towards The Mess Hall.

The Campers were running back to The Mess Hall screaming. They ran back inside The Mess Hall and slammed the door shut. "Okay guys, we need a plan, any ideas?" Owen asked, nobody raised their hands."Come on, somebody has to have a plan, DJ, Harold,Eva,Contruy,And Geoff anybody?" he asked desperately, Katie,Issy,and Sadie raised their hands."Anybody else, fine what's your plan?"Owen Said."Well we thought-" Issy Said But they were interrupted by knocking at the door. The Trio walked over to it."It's probably Chef Hachet, we must have locked him out" Katie said as they pulled the doors open."No stop You Stupid Girls!" Eva shouted, the door opened to reveal The ZombieFied Chef Hatchet (Who Had His Entire Amrs Mauled And His Cheeks Ripped Opened), Chris,Cody,The Mystery Shack Workers,Ed,Edd,Eddy,And There They grabbed the Three screaming girls and yanked them outside. Geoff,DJ,LinsDay,and Eva shut the doors and locked them."Dudes, we need to get out of here this is bad" Geoff said, the campers were soon forced to cover there ears as the screaming, lip smacking, bone crunching,And OrGan RIPPing Opening and Outing, sounds came in."Okay, first we need to split up, Geoff, Harold, DJ you guys go and find The Dock Of Shame,Bridgette you,Heather and I will gather supplies and get the canoes ready for an escape,Eziskel,Tyler,Eva You Go Find Wepons,And The Rest Of You Make Sure You Find A Hiding Spot until The Coast Is Clear" Courtney said."That's a good plan Princess, but what about the zombies?" Duncan asked, raising his mono brow."That's where you come in, you have them chase you around camp" Courtney said, the others walked out the back door leaving the two alone."Well, see you later probably" Courtney said, she turned to walk away. Duncan grabbed her arm and spun her around, he pulled her into a strong kiss. After several seconds they pulled apart."Stay safe alright, come back to me" he said before opening the doors and ran out past the zombies, as they chased after him, Katie,Issy,and Sadie Stood up. (Issy had Lots Of Ripped Out chunks from Her neck and pieces of Her arms Ripped Off,Sadie Had Her Entire ABDOmen And Butt Mauled,And Katie Had Her Feet All Mauled And Clearly All Muscle And Bones With only 44% Of Her Skin On Her Feet.)

"I'm hungry" Katie Said."Oh my gosh me too!" Sadie Said."There's Duncan, let's go after him! "Issy Said ."We Were totally thinking that let's go!" Katie Said.

They took off after the other zombies, as they ran past Trent, they watched him stand up, his chest was ripped open and all his insides were Ripped Out Leaving His Mauled And Ripped Opened Lungs,Liver And Blader In Inside And IntactED.

"This is new, where's everybody going?" he asked Issy,Sadie,And Katie."After Duncan, we're all going to Be Devouring him" Sadie said."You guys go ahead, I'm going to find Gwen" Trent said and He ran off into the woods.

Eziskel,Tyler,And Eva Were Searching For Wepons Then They Saw A South Park Man From A Nearby field "Hey look there's someone over there!" Eva said. "Good thinking. Hey you over here!" Tyler called out to the man. The man turned his attention to the Trio, their faces fell when they saw his stomach was torn open, Half Of his right arm gone, and the right side of his face was mauled off. The man speed walked towards the Trio"Oh boy!" Eziskel said. Eva Saw A Gun SomeWhere And took out IT OUT and shot the man in the head HowEver The Zombie Still Moved Eva And The Two Guys Then Took Out A Skewer From SomeWhere And Struck It To The Zombiefid Man to Ground Then The Zombiefided Wattersons,Teens From Gravity Falls,Nazz and Kankers,And Marsh's Apeared AND RAN AFTER fired the the revolver bullets at the zombies, however She was too frightened to aim at their heads and just shot them in the chest or stomachs. The zombies he shot still kept moving."OK NOW IT MAY MIGHT BE A GOOD TIME TO LEAVE NOW!" Eva said Eziskel And Tyler agreed with Her. They all ran back to The Mess Hall.

The Campers were walking, as they approached camp Duncan,Eziskel,Tyler,And Eva ran past them from behind."Where's`They going in such a hurry?" Harold asked, he turned around to see why and saw the five zombies right behind them."Zombies!" They shouted."Scatter!" Leshawna shouted, they all ran off into different directions. Gwen ran into the woods, Cody gave chase behind her.

"Come on Gwen, IIII JUst WAnna BIte!" he shouted, she looked back and found him Lookig Falling Over."Good Chance Of The Lost him" she said slowing down to rest, she kept walking and bumped into something. Gwen looked forward to see Cody standing in front of her. She backed away slowly from him."What's wrong sweet thing, just let take a bite. It'll only hurt for a second, then you'll be immortal. One of us" CoDy said walking slowly forward. Gwen kept backing away and stopped when she ran into something. She turned and saw Trent, his shirt shredded and bloody. His ribcage was poking out."Trent?" She asked, scared and soft. He gave an eerie smile With His Glowing Light Blue EyEs With The Milky SurFace Shinning On Her Face."Give daddy some sugar" Trent said, Cody walked up behind and grabbed her."Just this once, we'll share her" Cody said as Trent moved forward.`

_**SUP GUYS TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IS INVAED SO WHO WILL BE THE EIGHT SURVOIURS OUT OF TWENTY TWO BUT FOR NOW READERS AND REIWVIERS PEICE OUT**_


	4. Chapter 4 TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OUTRAGE 2

___**CARTOON ZOMBIES**_

___**A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**_

___**BY CAMMYman32**_

Beth and Bridgette ran from cabin to cabin, slowly heading for the beach. Stopping every couple of feet to check if it was safe."Okay, I see the canoes, no zombies though" Beth said, a growling behind them caught their attention. The girls turned to see Dipper Pines,They Were Horrified When Their Eyes Met With His EyEs That Were Glowing Light Blue With A Milky SurFace And A Growling Happy Mouth . They backed away slowly, he let out a hiss "uoY owT Era Ymmuy!" Dipper Pines recited. "Weird, it almost seems like it's something backwards... OH WELL!" Bridgette Said And Screamed Dipper Pines Let Out A Raspy Groan And A Horilbile Screech and leaped forward as they screamed.

Geoff,Heather,Linsday,Dj,Owen,Noah,JusTin,And Harold meanwhile had gathered up clothes, food, and water. They waited inside the mess hall for the others."Man I gotta Use The BathRoom" JusTin said crossing his legs."Okay, let's go" Geoff said, Harold looked at them like they were crazy."But what about the zombies?" he asked."Don't worry dude, Duncan has them busy" Noah said as Geoff and Justin walked out the door. Harold,Noah,DJ,Heather,Lindsay,And Owen sat down at the table to wait for them."Okay Geoff, you stay out here. Don't leave not if you hear a zombie, not if you see a zombie, not if a zombie is eating your brains, got it?"Harold Said."Yeah dude, go pee" Geoff said leaning against the wall as JusTin went inside. He stayed there for several minutes, then several more minutes."JusTin, hurry up dude!" he shouted inside. He waited a few seconds and opened the door, the floor was covered in blood leading from a stall. As he inched closer he heard ripping and chewing sounds. Pushing the stall door he slightly he saw Gwen (Who Had Her Entire Shoulders Mauled And The OrGans In Her Hips Were Ripped Open And Ripped Out) straddling JusTin on the toilet, ripping his throat And Chest apart."Weak man" Geoff said softly, making his way outside. Walking back to the mess hall he heard his name called.

"Geoff, over here in the cabin!" it called. He walked into the dark cabin, the figure hidden in darkness was Bridgette."Hey Bridgette, what's up are the boats ready?" he asked."Yeah but I wanted to get you alone, I wanna kiss you" she said, Geoff swallowed hard."Really?" he asked. She moved toward him, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck."Yeah, can you turn on the lights it's kinda dark in here" she said, he reached over and flipped the switch, the light filled the room and he saw that Bridgette was A ZombieFid Victim (SHE Had Her her eyes BloodShotted and part of her neck Ripped Opened And Ripped Out and Hanging."Kiss me!" Bridgette cackled and bit over Geoff's mouth and forced him to the ground.

Duncan, Eziskel,Tyler,And Eva after losing the zombies returned to the mess hall to find Heather,Linsday,Dj,Owen,Noah,And Harold and a large pile of supplies."Where's Geoff and JusTin?"Eziskel Said."They went to the bathroom" DJ said, outside a large collective of moaning met their ears looking outside they saw everybody else Excpet Leshawna, infected and missing limbs headed toward the mess hall AS Leshawna Ran."Okay Harold grab stuff and run for the dock!" Tyler Shouted."Alright!" Harold exclaimed, they All Includeing Leshawna ran out the door carrying supplies with the group of zombie right on their tails. Coming to the dock they spotted one of the large boats."Talk about luck!" Duncan climbed inside and pulled away from the dock. Duncan stood by the side and mooned them."You like that, you bunch of dead freaks!" he shouted, as he pulled his pants up Then Duncan then hotwirED The motorboat and then Owen grabed Linsday and Heather and jumps on the boat.

Leshawna and DJ were surrounded by the zombies. "Aw man, I shoulda saw that ComIng'"Leshawna said Then DJ got a idea and makes strange sounds and then thousands of woodland creatures attack the zombies while DJ and Leshawna got On The Boat So The Eghit manage to escape. "DJ that was amazing! How did you learn that trick?" Leshawna Said "From some guy my mom knows named "Ben"." DJ SAID As they sailed away they dodged a zombified They pulled away he heard a hissing behind them. THEY turned to see Anais Devouring One OF Chris Mclan's Helpers And Worker's Throat's. "Oh s!?t" Harold mumbled as She leaped for Harold's DunCan Grabbed Her And Threw HER OFF THE They Didint Notice The Zombies Were riding Anthoer Boat To Land.

**SEPTEMPER 4**

The Scooby Doo Gang Was Parking In Front of A dock To Investigate The Area Because IT WAS Haunted. As The Boat That The Zombies Were In came into view they saw the sides of it was stained with blood, fearing the worse they opened the door and went inside all that came from the ship was screaming.

_**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO CARTOON ZOMBIES THE ZOMBIES HAVE CAPTURED THE SCOBBY DOO GANG AND NOW ARE GOING TO GO TO A UNKNOW TOWN SEE YOU IN PART 13 BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REIWERS!?**_


End file.
